Along with the development of digital video and computing technologies, video surveillance systems have been widely deployed in security fields such as buildings, constructions, traffic, etc., and can be deployed in a larger-scale according to actual security requirements. Thus the video surveillance system has played a more vital role in the security systems.
The prior video surveillance system includes a surveillance video capturing side and a monitoring side. Wherein, videos in the monitoring area are real-timely captured at the capturing side via video monitoring equipment such as stationary cameras or PTZ cameras, and then the captured surveillance video is compressed and sent to the monitoring side. The compressed surveillance video is decompressed and displayed on a video screen at the monitoring side. Then the monitoring area is real-timely monitored through the video screen.
Therefore, at the monitoring side, the surveillance video has to be decoded before being recognized, however, the decoding process is really a waste of time. What's more, the surveillance video decoded would lose high frequency information and is consequently distorted during the decoding process, so that it is not good enough to be used in the subsequent processing steps.
In addition, in prior video surveillance systems, video clips are used as units for analysis and recognition (to achieve universal property, the video scene is not assumed to be known). In this case, the video surveillance system has to recognize objects and relations of objects from the surveillance video of an unfamiliar environment. Thus the recognizing process is very difficult.
At the same time, in the prior video surveillance systems, some operations, such as monitoring of multi-channel videos or surveying after accidents, are still done artificially. Moreover, a round-the-clock video surveillance system will occupy a very large part of storage space, and the workload of real-time monitoring is huge. In this case, monitoring personals are easily fatigued, which will result in low work efficiency and high missing risks of the monitoring process.